Percival Webber
An Asonian man, Percival Webber is a member of the eminent Webber family, known for their wealth and business acumen. Percival in particular is famous for not only being the general director and owner of Contract Security and Investigative Services, but also for being a scathing and cunning investigative reporter, whose articles are read widely throughout the country. His silver tongue is an asset, and there is little he can't talk his way into or out of. Underneath his suave demeanor, however, Percival is a cowardly, self-centered man who has extreme difficulty coping with change or danger, and is easily provoked to anxiety. Percival has dark brown hair that he keeps short and neat, and a clean shave. His features are rather square, and his eyes are hazel-brown. No matter his business, whether CSIS or journalism, he has a direct manner: he has too many things to accomplish to let a minute of his day slip by, and so he demands succinctness and precision from those he works and talks with. He has little tolerance for poorly-gathered details, sloppy editing or ignorance in his employees, and while his company has some of the most lenient hiring policies in the country, he is known to terminate contracts just as quickly. He lets nothing stand in the way of his investigations, and the depth of knowledge in his articles have lead to a rumour that he is highly skilled in espionage, as well possessing his obvious personal connections and money. Despite his involved work life, Percival is rather devoted to his family and is an attentive father to his two young girls of 10 and 12. His friends call him "Pierce"; only his wife is allowed to call him "Percy". Percival was chosen by Harlequin as one of the most powerful people in Arlington when the All invaded, wrapping him up in the quest to save the world. It took a while for the others to understand just how this untested, emotional man could be considered powerful by the fey; it turned out that he was actually a rather talented summoner, which was a well-kept secret due to both design and his somewhat obsessive belief that he is not an adventurer. His power seemed to come from his eidolon, Sienna, who herself was a seasoned adventurer. Regardless, he agreed to help however he could, and the gods saw fit to ascend him at Yggdrasil Isle. Over the course of their travels to best the All, Percival was afflicted with lycanthropy, was made king of the gnolls of Eshbol, and summoned a devil in an ill-conceived bid to aid their quest. At the end, he was willing to sacrifice himself to cast the unstable ritual that was the plane's only hope of getting rid of the All. The ritual was successful, and though Percival didn't die in the strict sense, what he became was assuredly no longer what he was. The Webber FamilyCategory:Character Siblings: Percival Webber is the second youngest of 4 children. Friedrich (Reid), is three years older, and Genevieve (Ginny) is a little more than one. His sister Kassandra (Kass) is two years younger than him. Parents: Byron and Marigold Webber Friedrich is much like his father: highly concerned with expansion and progression of their family’s wealth and businesses. He is hard-working, but not particularly intelligent. He has an off-colour (some would say racist) sense of humour, and his wife has perfected getting him to keep his mouth shut at social and public functions to an art. He is most directly involved with the shipping companies under their empire. Genevieve is business-savvy in her own right, and a sight more personable than her elder brother. She, along with two of her cousins, administrate much of the Webber’s hotel chain. Her husband is mostly for show, but he’s a good father and makes a terrific omelette. Kassandra is the most academic of the family, having completed three degrees. Being the youngest among her siblings and cousins, there wasn’t much in the way of business to pass her, but there is no shortage of money, so she works happily at the university. She lives with her wife and two dogs. You're Not an Adventurer Pierce, like his siblings, was born to a position of significant wealth and prestige in Asanon. His parents were firm and serious in matters of his education and upbringing, but were at the same time loving and generally supportive. They were nothing if not overprotective of their children. Pierce was born with the innate talent of summoning, a trait that had apparently manifested in his great-great-grandmother on his mother’s side. This was made clear to him when he inadvertently summoned his eidolon, Sienna (at that point no more than a child herself), when he was playing in his room at the age of 7. The two kept his magic and their partnership a secret, and Pierce would sneak off to summon her in private, whereupon Sienna would lead them on daring escapades in the streets and the wilderness outside of town. It was on one of these misadventures that both children were badly injured by aggressive wildlife. They came back to Percival’s parents, whereupon they were less than well-received. Byron panicked at the sight of the stoat-like girl and attacked her; his blow was enough to send the already-hurt Sienna unceremoniously back to Etheria. Percival was scolded, lectured and punished harshly for his foolishness. His parents were terrified that, with his now-revealed penchant for magic and his already-obvious predilection for whimsy and action, he might turn his pursuits towards adventuring: a disreputable and dangerous career at best. Over the next few years, they tried their very hardest to train it out of him, making him extremely risk-avoidant and, to a degree, phobic of ‘adventuring’. Despite this, they were not cruel, however harsh their parenting choices seemed, and they did not break his spirit; he was still allowed his interests, despite some of them being less than functional, and he held no ill will against his family. A large factor in the success of this was Percival’s grandfather Carlton, with whom he held a close relationship. He was the then-current CEO of CSIS, and had more than enough in the way of stories and acquaintances to steer the young Percival permanently from the path. Forbidden from casting for his childhood, Pierce later picked up a lot of arcane theory through conversation with Narcissus Rivale, a family friend and close companion of his grandfather. The two became firm friends and partners, and Pierce took great advantage of the Lightning Transit System for personal and business use. By the time he reached young adulthood, Pierce began casting for business purposes: to craft wands for employees at fractional costs, and to assist him in investigative cases. Still on some level ashamed and fearful of his powers, he kept his talents strictly secret, save from Narcissus and, later, his wife. He portrayed himself as a sorcerer to them; he never used summoning magic, and never summoned Sienna after that traumatic evening so many years ago. Percival attended university for business and contemporary literature, which was good enough for his family. He took over administration of CSIS from his grandfather, and pursued a simultaneous freelance career in journalism. Between his family’s wealth and renown, along with his own personal charm, Percival led a successful and comfortable life, not unlike his siblings.